


Living room

by Fiannalover



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jude/Ludger hints, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: With the recent events weighing on his mind, Ludger's bedroom feels a bit weird to him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Living room

And so, the unwanted visitors from Spirius left.

“... Well, I guess that’s it. Welcome to my home.” Ludger said, welcoming his guests.

* * *

Nighttime and food came by, and as Elle was in her one set of pajamas that she stored in her bag, and Jude in clothes he borrowed from the Kresniks, the logistics of sleeping arrived to the mind of the apartment’s original freeloader. 

“You sure you want to rest here? Since you got invited to that ceremony, don’t you have a hotel in Trigleph already set for you?”

“Well, I had, but that was before the train. If I had any place to stay, it’d be near the Oscore Plant, which… yeah.” The state of those arrangements were self-explanatory, “Besides, it’s not like I’m flush with cash, myself. I’d like to keep enjoying our friendship, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, really.” Was the reply, looking at the girl that was cheerily spending time with Rollo, “So, she can take my bed, and you take Julius’. I grab a sofa.”

“What? No. You’re the homeowner. If anything, I should be the one resting in the living room. Seriously, I don’t mind-”

“I can’t.” He snapped back, cutting the researcher’s reply, and making Elle focus on that conversation too, “I know it doesn’t make sense, but I can’t just go to the bedroom right now. It’s too much stuff of… us. I’ll get the sofa. You enjoy the beds.”

With a sigh punctuating the end of that announcement, Ludger excused himself to the bathroom, someone’s mind already quickly formulated an idea.

“Hey, Elle? What do you say about helping me pick up some things?”

* * *

When he came back from a quick shower, he wasn’t sure what to expect. But it wasn’t this.

“Heyo! Come here! We’re waiting for you!”

Calmly laying in the living room, were the mattresses from his and Julius’ bed, put next to one another, and with his guests, the pillow, and some blankets on top of them.

“What… are you doing?”

“Waiting for you, weirdo! We’re not gonna let you lay on this terrible sofa, so we brought the bed here! You’re welcome!” Elle explained.

“It was my idea, though."

“Your point being?”

“You two… Seriously, there is no need.”

“I don’t mind. I shared beds for the sake of cheaper expenses plenty of times. I’m used to it.” Jude said.

“And I did the same with my daddy and Tatty! No problems here!”

“But-”

“Ludger. You should know very well by now that neither of us will rest if you don’t join us. So, come on.” 

Somewhat begrudgingly accepting that, he did so.

* * *

The moon had long been up in the sky, being the only thing that lightened the dark, unlit room. The girl, thanks to her little kid metabolism, was by long fast asleep, cuddling up to the similarly snoozing Rollo like he was a plushie.

At that moment, Jude woke up, hearing some sort of noise. It’s not like it was anything loud, but doctor training, Leia and more recent happenings made sure he had light sleep. Upon opening his eyes, he saw someone failing at holding back sobs, undoubtedly brought forth by the many, many happenings that occurred in the last couple of days.

Even though the older man was facing him, he didn’t notice that the researcher woke up until arms were enveloped around him, pulling Ludger’s face towards his chest, “You know, a very wise man once told me that, if you think that others are going through the same as you, resting comes by easier and faster.“ He explained, “So think of me. Think of Elle and Rollo too. You’re not alone. You’ll never be.”

Giving in to the embrace, the man openly let the tears flow, a comforting hand going through his back, until sleep came to him too.

Satisfied, Jude kept hugging him, letting his eyes close, and their first night together went by.


End file.
